


Rules of the game

by Petra



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Book-compliant Midshipman Kennedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Midshipmen Hornblower and Kennedy in a spare moment.





	Rules of the game

"You are a lucky boy, Mr. Hornblower."

"Perhaps I am, sir."

Kennedy chuckled. "Don't 'sir' me. You're favored, don't you see? The Papillon, Pellew, commanding already!"

"A jolly boat," Hornblower said derisively. "I don't understand why it matters." It signified nothing to him.

"I do." Rather than elucidating, Kennedy embraced Hornblower and kissed him soundly. This unspoken point of naval etiquette -- comfort between junior officers -- was far simpler than problems of seniority. Their respective tallies of years shipboard did not matter in the dark, stolen moments when they could cease being officers and be boys sharing friendly affection.


End file.
